Is it TOO Late for us?
by ayane09
Summary: what if someone went back? will everything turn out quite alright... PAIRING: Mikan x Natsume, Tsubasa
1. Having Him

Is it TOO LATE for US?

* * *

_**You don't DEFINE love. You FEEL it.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: HAVING HIM

"Hey Natsume, stop joking around!" a very angry brunette stops at the sakura tree trying to catch her breath.

A few paces away, a smirking raven-haired boy with crimson eyes is standing on the branch of a tree as he watches the lovely girl emanating a deadly aura.

"I swear to you Hyuuga Natsume, the moment I find you, you will wish that you should never have known Mikan Sakura!!" she shouted.

"Hn." was all an amused Natsume can say.

Thinking of how sweet her flushed face looks, the excitement and happiness reflected in her chocolate eyes and the way her long brunette tresses cascaded down to her waist..

'_definitely not. I will __NEVER__ trade meeting __**MY**__ polkadots with anything else..._'

"Oh there YOU are Hyuuga… come down here and give me back my ribbon!" Natsume snapped out of his thoughts as the girl found him and he could see the death glares shot directly at him.

"Oh? Do you mean this?" he asked sarcastically as he raised the scarlet silk on his palm making the girl more annoyed than before.

"**Yes. THAT red ribbon... the one YOU are holding right NOW. BAKA! Could you PLEASE give that back to ME???!**" mikan said rolling her eyes.

Natsume climbed down the tree and walked slowly to where Mikan was standing and now he was just right in front of her. She could see up close the way his hair had been disheveled, his stunning crimson eyes, the planes on his smooth face and the lovely smirk that he wears on his face.

'_CUTE_' was the only thing she thought of.

* * *

_Earlier_

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted as she entered the room.

"Good morning Mikan!" they greeted back as this was their routine every morning.

"Good morning Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko!"

"Good morning Ruka-pyon and Natsume!" she greeted them and everyone except for Natsume (because he is busy with his manga) greeted her back.

"Wow Mikan! You look really great today!" Anna and Nonoko greeted her with admiration.

At the back of the class, Natsume put down the manga he was reading to survey how his polkadots looked. She was beaming with her usual smile and her hair was up in a single ponytail. There were loose locks on the side of her face. Adding up to these was the sparkle on her eyes, her rose-colored lips and the innocent blush that slowly crept up in her cheeks.

"No wonder she has a HUMUNGOUS fans club." Ruka assumed breaking his daydreaming as he looked at the growing commotion of fan boys at their classroom door.

"Okay class, settle down." Narumi said as he entered the room marking the start of the class.

_Later on_

"psst! Mikan, it's safe now… I think we got rid all of your fan boys...hehe" Nonoko said

"hai! Arigatou, thanks for shooing them away, I am really grateful to you guys." Mikan said as she exited the room.

She strolled out of the building and went to her favorite spot.

"**AT LAST**! Peace and quiet." She sighed as she settled down under the shady leaves of the sakura tree to read the book she borrowed from Ruka.

"Oi Polka! I didn't know you read books."

Mikan twitched at the name. '_he REALLY doesn't know the word PRIVACY'_

"Oi Pussycat! Can't you be a little QUIETER?? And yes, as you can SEE I AM reading." She said imitating him.

Natsume sat down beside her and watched in silence as the sakura leaves fell. Well... that was until she felt something on her back and before she knew what was going on, her tresses cascaded down her shoulder.

"Hey! Give that back to me!!" she yelled as she was trying to catch up to Natsume who was running or should I say… _ESCAPING._

"YOU **BAKA**!! Wait till I get my hands on you!" she yelled.

'_where the hell is he.. I thought I saw him somewhere here'_

"Hn. Polka, you're wearing your Polkadots again??" Natsume whispered from behind her then jumped off as far away as possible.

"**AHHH!!!! YOU **_**PERVERT!! **_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**"

She turned around and caught him giggling atop a tree.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

And now he was standing close to her, an inch or so away. 

'Hmm. Strawberry'

She heard him murmur.

"Strawberry?" Mikan asked as the blush made her face red.

"Yes, you smell of strawberry" she heard him whisper again almost seductively. She felt his hands on her slender back as he was closing the space between them. They were staring at each other and for her it was as if time stood still between them.

"Mikan… I…" Natsume started to say something

"Mikan… I think I like you."

She felt bemused. She just **can't **believe what she heard. She was about to confess the same thing when she heard Natsume talking again.

"No. forget what I said…"

'_WHAT??!'_ Mikan was REALLY confused at the moment and she felt really pained.

* * *

_It's funny how someone can break your heart in a million pieces… and still, you love them with all the little pieces left._

* * *

She tried to hide her face as she felt tears welling up her eyes and tried to break free from his grasp but Natsume only hugged her tighter and it seems that he has no intention of letting her go. 

"Natsume, let go of me." She managed to say.

"Please... just let go of me…" she asked, her voice coming out barely a whisper.

"No. I **won't **let you go." He replied sternly.

* * *

_I never planned to meet you. I never expected knowing you either. It was such a nice thing that expectations exist because I never expected that I would care for you like this._

* * *

"Stop messing with my feelings Hyuuga." She answered back as tears flowed. She couldn't breath normally and she really can't understand his reason for doing this. She felt wounded a hundred times, **no.** maybe a thousand or even a million times. 

"You don't understand, I don't think I like you anymore."

"_**wow! So **__**much**__** for a rejection. Know what? I wish I wasn't here... I wish I didn't mind you at the first place…and if this was a dream hope it'll end soon becau—**_"

"would you Please JUST let me finish??" he cut her off "…I love you okay?"

"I don't think I like you because I think I already love you. I denied it at first but Kami didn't allow me to forget you." He said. Deep scarlet eyes full of love and longing met with those of her. He cuddled her and showered her with endearing affection.

* * *

_You're one of the person I never asked from God, but still… He gave you to me. And I asked Him why and He said, "Because I know this person can fill your life like no one else can."_

* * *

"I love you too Natsume…" she whispered back. 

----------------------------------

**note: please rxr, this is my first fic and my first ****ever**

* * *

**spoiler:**

CHAPTER 2: LOSING HIM

"What is it Mi-chan?" he replied waiting for her to answer.

"anou… can heartbreak really kill a person? I mean… how painful is it… _really??_" Mikan asked in a serious tone as she looked at the azure skies.

"hmm…" he sighed as memories flashed back.


	2. Losing Him

Is it TOO LATE for US?

_**PAIN is proof that you are ALIVE.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: LOSING HIM

News about their relationship didn't surprise the ones close to them though Mikan and Natsume's Fans Club didn't liked the idea of it at first but what can they do? (shrugs) Well… the thing they really didn't expect was how the lovebirds affected the atmosphere around them. Natsume could now be SEEN **smiling **(yes people! He IS actually smiling!! Yay!) though they can see this VERY **rarely** but this is only one of the social skills he had developed. He is not such a jerk anymore, not as hot-headed and hard-headed as before, and they can also see his sweetness towards the girl though he may be jealous and moody at times (okay I take that back) MOST times… but after all,** he IS the ever oh-so-famous Natsume Hyuuga**. (wink. hehe)

On Mikan's part, she still smiles a lot of course, but she reserved her most wonderful smile only for Natsume. She is really thankful for what she has now and she certainly has no doubt about his **genuine **feelings for her. She could see clearly when JEALOUSY was written all over his face, she knew as Kami knew, what he could do to those poor people but he controlled himself. And she admired him for that. She could never wish for anything more but to always have him by her side.

"Oi Mi-chan, what's with the long face?" Tsubasa asked her one afternoon. He saw her sitting under the sakura tree wearing a big frown on her cute face. She tried catch the falling petals then rips it into two one after another. He sat there beside her and watched her intently, amused and a little concerned over the situation.

"You know, I can already see those creases forming at your forehead. Besides, I feel really bad for those petals… whatever did they do to you?" he asked chuckling.

"Hmpf," she replied not even stopping to look at him.

"Tsubasa-senpai, anou…" she finally said.

"What is it, Mi-chan?" he replied waiting for her to answer.

"Anou… can heartbreak really kill a person? I mean… how painful is it… _really??_" Mikan asked in a serious tone as she looked at the azure skies.

"Hmm…" he sighed as memories flashed back.

"Gomen. Anou… senpai, you don't have to answer if you don't like. I'm so stupid to bring it up. Gomenasai if it brought back memories of…" she trailed not finishing the sentence.

"No. It's okay, Mi-chan. It's been a while now, hasn't it? Almost a year… about your question with 'if it kills'… well… what do you think, I'm still here ne?" Tsubasa responded as he looked at the sunset as memories made its way to him.

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I really have to do this." Misaki said crying._

"_But it only means…" Tsubasa could not even finish saying it._

"_Gomen. If I only knew this will happen… Kami knows how much I love you and I don't want to leave you but…"_

* * *

"It may feel like death is gripping you, enveloping you, surrounding you. You may feel betrayed, hurt---of course, and you feel that there's no more reason in living. But that is not right, because people around you is also hurting… they cannot bear living peacefully if the one they loved and cared for doesn't even want to live." He sighed "…and that is one thing you made me realize backed then." He looked at her warmly and smiled. 

"Your smile, it makes a person alive again. So promise me to always smile… okay?" then he smiled again.

"Hmm… okay." And she flashed him a warm smile back.

"That's better. Always do that." And he patted her head like a puppy.

"So… it's my turn to ask. What's bothering my sweet Mikan and what's with the question?"

"Well… Natsume and I had a little fight the other day," she said. "It's because of Persona. He showed up to Natsume a week and a half ago and told him to be ready 2 days from then because of another mission."

"Go on," he replied

"You see senpai, we were planning about our anniversary but then he goes like '_oh Mikan I think we have to cancel what we've planned blah blah.._' because of that **stupid **mission," she said pouting.

"And I kinda got angry at him for that and didn't talk to him the day after. He just left a note telling me to wait for him and not to worry because he will be okay and that he'll try to contact me."

"And?" Tsubasa waited for her to continue.

"And now I thought that maybe… I was too harsh on him to act like that and didn't say sorry. Well… I was just concerned, for Persona showing up like that all of a sudden. Besides, he didn't even contact me in a week… _imagine_? **A ****week**And I just can't help but be worried and afraid that something might have happened to him." She explained as she tried to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oi! You're starting to cry again. I just told you to smile and there you go again. You know… maybe he was just busy because he wanted to finish the mission early that's why he didn't get the chance to contact you… besides, you should trust him and wait 'til he comes back," Tsubasa said as he wipes her tears off with a hanky.

"Hai. I think you're right senpai," Mikan said a little relieved.

They were cut when they saw Ruka and Hotaru running their way.

"Mikan-chan!" Hotaru and Ruka almost yelled in unison.

She and Tsubasa stood up worriedly to meet them.

"Mikan…" Hotaru started

"Please come with us…" Ruka said panting

"The teachers wants to see you, we think it's about Natsume." Hotaru added.

"Na-natsume?!" she stuttered as she felt something unwavering feeling of concern suddenly gripped her.

All four of them went to the teacher's lounge. Mikan opened the door to see Narumi, Serena, Jinno-sensei and Mr. Noda seriously waiting for her. She also didn't fail to see the trace of what-_sadness? _And _uncertainty _in their eyes.

"Mikan-" Narumi stood up to see her.

"Is there… D-did something happen t-to- N-natsume??" the question barely came out from her as she felt her throat and mouth became dry.

"I believe this is for you…" Narumi said as he gave Mikan something. She looked at it and saw that it was a gold necklace and a heart shaped pendant with a crimson colored gem was on it, she flipped the pendant and saw her name etched at the back of it. She understood as it may only mean one thing. She felt dazed and tears started to fall. She clutched the pendant close to her heart not wanting to believe anything that was happening at that moment. She thought the world swirled around her and suddenly felt her knees going weak and wobbly or was it her body growing heavy.

"MI-CHAN!!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**Teaser:**

Chapter 3: LONGING FOR HIM

She let out soft sobs and faint moans as she thinks of the dread that has befallen her.

There in front of her lay the lifeless form of her beloved. She continued to cry her heart out but she knew that there's no way she could bring him back. This is reality. She felt her surroundings dim and then everything was pitch black. She felt so scared that she literally jumped off as she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder.

"Mikan… hush. Don't cry now," a male voice her heart knew so well said. But when she looked around, she cannot find him. No one was there, not even a silhouette, and there she knew she was alone.

Very alone.

"NATSUME!!!!" she bellowed.


	3. Longing For Him

Is it TOO LATE for US?

_**EMPTINESS AND SORROW,**_

* * *

Chapter 3: LONGING FOR HIM

She let out soft sobs and faint moans as she thought of the dread that had befallen her.

There in front of her lay the lifeless form of her beloved. She continued to cry her heart out but she knew that there's no way she could bring him back. This is reality. She felt her surroundings dim and then everything was pitch black. She felt so scared that she literally jumped off as she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder.

"Mikan… hush. Don't cry now," a male voice her heart knew so well said. But when she looked around, she cannot find him. No one was there, not even a silhouette and there she knew she was alone.

Very alone.

"NATSUME!!!!" she bellowed.

She bolted upright as she realized it was yet… another one of her bad dreams.

_After a long time, I got the chance to see him again. He smiled at me and I did the same. He asked me if I was okay and I nodded. Then the words instantly came out and I started to say 'I miss you so much… I miss your voice, your eyes, the touch of your hand, the way you crack jokes, the words I love to hear from you… I miss the way we were before.' I hugged him tight as the tears fell from my eyes. God… that's how much I still love him. Then… I woke up._

She lifted her hand to her temple to soothe the slight pain she felt there. It was already two weeks after the shocking news and she had these recurring nightmares ever since.

* * *

_Flashback_

She tried to open her eyes but everything was a blur so she closed them for a moment and then tried again.

"**She's awake!**" she heard someone say then it was followed by rushing footsteps.

"Mikan! Mikan! Daijoubu?" she heard the familiar kind-voice of her senpai. She could see clearly the persons who looked like they hadn't slept well for days.

"You made us worried sick, you baka," she heard Hotaru say in a gentle caring tone. Other than her bestfriend there was Ruka and his rabbit, both looking very depressed; Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Narumi and of course her Tsubasa-senpai.

"Why do you all look like _**that?!**_ You look TERRIBLE!" she said and tried to smile. Still, they were all silent.

"What happened and why am I here?" she asked as she tried to sit up but she felt a little pain shot through her head. Her hands instinctively went up to soothe the pain. This was when she felt that she was clutching something and when she looked at it, the events flashed back her mind, hot tears slowly went falling from her now grief-stricken eyes and she was sobbing and crying uncontrollably.

"Mi-chan…" She felt Tsubasa embrace her lithe form and she whimpered more.

* * *

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and it read 5am.

"_Too early._"

She uncurled the covers from her bed and went to the window. It was still dark as the sun had not yet risen. She went to the closet and took out a fresh pair of her undergarments and her newly pressed uniform. She set this out on her bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

She went to the tub and let the warmness soothe her body and then she closed her eyes.

"_He was undercover at that time." Narumi explained._

"_They were in a warehouse and took it under surveillance. Then his cover was exposed and they caught him. They held him hostage for 2 days so the tac team went to look for him. They thought the warehouse kept illegal drugs and planned to stop it from being shipped. Unknown to them, it was the AAO behind it and the leak about the drugs were just cover ups and a trap to Natsume. The AAO's true agenda was they housed explosives and dangerous chemicals that they plan to use against the academy. Natsume didn't know that fact and he tried to escape so he used his alice… when the team came, the warehouse was already blown up… I'm sorry Mikan…"_

She felt hot tears stroll down her cheeks as she immersed herself more into the tub. She held the necklace and felt deeper pain.

"_That necklace, they found it on the few things Natsume left at the hideout."_

The more she thinks of it, tremendous pain and loneliness gripped her heart.

* * *

_6:59 am_

She glanced at the clock. It was a minute before seven in the morning. She was already dressed in her uniform and she just finished donning her make-up to conceal the slight blackening under her eyes and now was waiting at her living room when she heard a knock.

"Ohayou Mi-chan!" Tsubasa greeted with a smile.

"Ohayou, senpai. You're just in time," she greeted back in an emotionless voice.

_She is more emotionless than Hotaru now_, Tsubasa noticed. She may look fine on the outside but deep within he knew she is still very hurt. She could have greatly hidden the dark circles under her eyes but the red puffy eyes betrayed her. It looked as if she was crying the whole night. She was also getting thinner, her skin was also getting paler and the glow in her chocolate eyes was gone.

"Hai," he agreed. "Let's go, we still need to pick Hotaru up."

And they began walking to the other wing of the building where Hotaru's room was located.

Ever since that day, this was their routine. He would pick her up at around seven and they would come and fetch Hotaru. Tsubasa would see them to their classroom before he goes to the other building. This was the same with breaks and lunch.

Ruka recovered faster than Mikan. He sees no point in being depressed. Instead, he promised also to look after Mikan and bring back her old self. After they eat their snacks, Tsubasa would follow Mikan to where she want to spend their extra time before classes resume again and that mostly consists of talks under the sakura tree. Ruka and Hotaru on the other hand goes back to the classroom and spend the time studying.

* * *

The wind was colder as winter neared. The sakura tree that was once in full bloom was now covered with the icy snow. As if by fate the sakura tree resembles Mikan Sakura, who also shed the happy-go-lucky side of her that once gave life to the academy… instead, façade as cold as ice enveloped the girl. They didn't like what was going on.

Hell, who would? Not even Sumire. They all tried to brighten up her mood but to no avail.

"Here, wear this." Tsubasa handed her a scarf. "It's getting colder, you might catch some sickness."

"Thanks," was her only reply.

'_Damn. I hate seeing her like that. Maybe… I should tell her the tru--_' his thoughts was cut when he heard her say something.

"Senpai, are you also doing this out of _PITY_?" she asked in a sardonic tone.

"**NANI?!!**" he was shocked at her remark.


	4. Depression

Is it TOO LATE for US?

* * *

**"Why do all good things come to an end?"**

* * *

Chapter 4: Depression

"Senpai. Are you also doing this out of _PITY_?" she asked in a sardonic tone.

"**NANI?!**" he was shocked at her remark.

"What are you saying? No of course not! What kind of question is that?!"

"I'm not blind. I can see the look on their faces, the way they talk to me. Is it because of what happened?"

"When I pass by the hallways they become awfully quiet, and I may be stupid but I know that it's because of me." She replied.

"Mikan.." he was speechless.

"Do you even know how annoying it is to hear people say how sorry they are for you? They keep saying they understand you but in reality they DO NOT." She let out in between angry sobs.

"Please… calm down Mikan…" he was trying to tell her but she didn't listen to him.

"Remember the time when you said that I must always smile? You see senpai, they say if you fell in love and got hurt, you'll never be able to smile. I'm not sure if that's true. I can still smile but it really hurts." She was now crying uncontrollably.

_

* * *

_

It's never the tears that measure the pain. Sometimes it's the smile we fake.

* * *

"Mikan! Stop! I said stop it!" he yelled at her and she was stunned.

She can see tears trickling down his handsome face. He was also crying now. Then he hugged her tightly as he whispered soothing words to calm her down.

_Even if you do things the right way, some would still be unsatisfied. Some will not appreciate what you say and what you do, and there would always be people who would let you down too. But for as long as you speak honestly from the heart, you'll be fine. This is not a perfect world. This is not a perfect life. Life is almost always unfair… but life loves the person who bounces back from adversity and dares live it._

She felt a little relieved after she let out her bottled-up feelings of pain and anger. She felt lightheaded and let her head rest on his strong chest as she murmured apologies.

"Mikan… it's alright… everything will soon be all right." He whispered to her ear.

* * *

"Can I speak to you?" the doctor ushered him out of the room. 

"Is something wrong about her?" Tsubasa worriedly asked. He brought Mikan to the hospital after she fainted.

"About what you said earlier, regarding her actions… aside from that, what changes did you noticed these past few days?" the doctor asked.

"Well, she was always serious and barely talks. We have hard times getting her attention because she was always spacing out, she doesn't eat much, she cries suddenly… and sadly, she doesn't smile as often as before and if she ever did, it was always a fake smile. Nani?" he asked very concerned.

"Just as I thought. Well, the only thing I can advise you is to **do everything** you can to make her happy or bring her back to her old self. I'm afraid if she goes on like this, she'll soon develop tremendous depression. You must make her as happy as she used to be or else she'll definitely suffer more." The doctor said matter-of-factly.

"Hai… I understand" as he stared sadly at Mikan's sleeping form from the hospital window.

* * *

"Is that what he said?" Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi stared lonely at the sleeping brunette. They came rushing to the hospital the moment they heard what had happened. 

"Yes." He said softly. He told them the doctor's advice. And for the first time in their life, they didn't know what to do.

* * *

A/N: i am so sorry for the VERY late update. i got crammed with schoolwork (because i just entered college.. hehe) but since the sem is over i can finally update.. :) sorry if this one **is** short.. the next one is still short and the next as well.. i will try to make it longer though. (**prays)**

anyways...thanks for all the reviews!!


	5. Things Change

Is it TOO LATE for US?

* * *

**The WORST PAIN in LIFE is when someone you _know_…**

**TURNS to someone you _knew_.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Things Change

"Here. This is the place." The cab driver looked at his passenger and pointed outside the window.

"Hai. Arigaou." He said as he paid and then went out of the cab.

He stood in front of the academy gates with much familiarity. He remembered how this place once became his haven as a child and now he is back.

He proceeded at the far left from the gates and stood facing the high wall that surrounded the place. He looked around and checked his surroundings. Contentedly, he faced the wall again. He checked the surface of the wall and looked for the hidden passage he knew so well and he found it.

Of course he could get in from the front gate without much bother, but that will cause a ruckus. Aside from that, he would like to surprise the most important person in his life.

"Tsk." And a small chuckle pursed from his lips.

'_Those idiots didn't even detect this.' _He referred to the secret passage. He entered the small opening and then closed it after getting inside.

He smelled the familiar scent of the cherry blossoms not so far away. He felt calmer as he was nearing the place where they grew abundantly. He jumped from the branches tree after tree and stopped as he saw the reason why he came back.

He perched there atop one of the trees' branch a few meters away from the sleeping form of the lovely girl. He experienced yet again the familiar thud from his chest. And as he stared, he couldn't quite comprehend the extreme longing he felt.

He was about to climb down and approach her but sensed someone coming their way. It was another student—a young man to be exact. But he couldn't figure out whom exactly that one is from where he is. Some of the trees were obstructing the view, but not enough for him not to see what was going to unfold at that very moment before his very eyes.

* * *

A/N: yeah. i know... that was very short.. hehe... but then i uploaded chapter 6 as well so read on.. :p 


	6. Not Anymore

Is it TOO LATE for US?

* * *

**THINK TWICE before leaving a space in someone's heart.**

**Because it's painful to realize in the end how much you missed that space and decided to go back only to find out that someone had taken your place.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not anymore

He was about to climb down and approach her, but sensed someone coming their way. It was another student—a young man to be exact. But he couldn't figure out whom exactly that one is from where he is.

As the guy was coming near, he somehow felt a strange uneasiness. It was like telling him that **something—something IS going to happen. **From the looks of it, the guy was heading to the place where the girl is. He is watching them intently, unsure of what he is going to discover. The tall young man with dark locks, he could sense that he knows this aura and personality. But the bangs are covering the man's face and a top view is not very helpful either.

The guy stopped and stood before the sleeping girl. Hands dipped at the pants pockets; he could see that this person is watching her keenly. Slowly, the guy started to sit and before he knew it, the guy was already kissing his girl.

Blood rising in his head, he quickly jumped to where they are. Without thinking and hesitation, he punched the man and sent him sprawled on the soft green grass.

The girl awakened and was shocked at the sight. She saw her beloved thrown on the grass. Acting on impulse, she rushed to his side and hugged him, she cupped his face and her hazel eyes asking if he was alright and he replied by nodding. He was equally surprised as she is by what happened and then he wiped the trickling blood from the corner of his mouth.

"_ANDOU?__!"_ the attacker asked.

He then lifted his eyes to see the one who attacked him but was soon speechless as he was surprised—very surprised indeed.

"**What the HELL is the matter with you mister??!!**" the girl full of rage turned her back and was gaping as soon as she set eyes on him.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Tsubasa replied grimly. His arms, on its own accord went over Mikan's shoulder and then felt the grip of her trembling hand on his other hand.

"What? Are you trying to protect her from me? Do I look like someone who's going to hurt my most important person?" Natsume asked, his eyes fixed on Tsubasa's.

Averting, he shifted his gaze. Crimson eyes met Mikan's very own hazel ones.

"Y-you're… alive."

He heard her mumble.

"Yes Mikan, and I came back for you. Did you even miss me? Well.. I'm here ne.. everything will soon be alright…" he said as he slowly approached her.

But she backed off as if not wanting him to be near. He was shocked at her reaction causing him to stop on his tracks.

Tsubasa stood up and helped Mikan to her feet.

* * *

_It is not easy to state a reason when you fall out of love. Some might think of it as an excuse… some might not actually believe… some will blame you… some might even be mad at you… and others may not understand. But what they don't see is the fact that… it hurts you even more—to hurt someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt especially when you can't actually state the reason why you have fallen out of love.

* * *

_

"It has been **three _LONG _years**…" she said as she was getting up.

"Did you actually think there would be no change?? No. No Natsume. Nothing is going to be the way as it used to be. We changed—_I CHANGED. _Everything will not be the same anymore…"

looking then at Tsubasa and muttering

"Please… let's go, my head hurts a little… I think I'm having a headache."

"Okay…" Tsubasa replied worriedly.

With that, they turned their backs and started to trot back to the academy leaving the certain fire wielder dumbfounded and in utter shock as well as misery.

* * *

A/N: okay.. ahehe.. that's it.. did you like it? please leave a review.. -thanks- 

and for those who reviewed.. THANK YOU sOOO muCH:p


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi-sama owns Gakuen Alice.

Is it TOO LATE for US?

* * *

**Those nights… when you can't sleep, it might be because you're awake in someone else's dream.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories

The cold, crisp air touched her skin and brought her fully awake. Her yellow-colored wallpaper could hardly be seen from the faint glow of the full moon.

It was already dark and she must have overslept. Looking at her clock on the bedside table, it was already 8:30pm and they just missed dinner. Pulling the bed covers aside; she slowly eased out from her bed. She tiptoed barefoot to the tall windows and closed it. She then headed to the door and opened it slowly and silently. Closing it behind her, she walked straight to the couch where she found Tsubasa sleeping peacefully.

Studying very well paid her many benefits. She became a top star student one and a half year ago and now she was given this large cozy room that consisted of a large bedroom, her bathroom, little kitchen and a medium sized living room.

She knelt down beside him and studied his handsome face. She saw how his brows were perfectly placed above his eyes, his upright nose and the curve of his lips.

The tingling sensation from her caress on the planes of his smooth face awakened him.

He smiled at her sweetly, one that was always generously given to her.

"Hi…" Mikan said giving him also her sweetest smile in return.

He shifted to a sitting position and cupped her face in his both hands as he gently stared at her hazel eyes.

"I got afraid back there…" he whispered to her and saw confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Nani?" she asked as she stared back at his onyx eyes.

"I thought I was gonna lose you…" head bowed down, he answered; and he closed his eyes as the scene earlier flashed through again.

"But I'm here now…ne?" she assured him.

Getting his face to look at her again, she stared at his serious onyx eyes. Wanting to wash away even the tiniest trace of doubt, she hugged him-hugged him tightly- never wanting to let go. She could feel tears trickling down his face and now she too-had started crying.

He broke the hug, and then wiped away his tear-stained face with the back of his hand. Mikan, on the other hand, stood up from her kneeling position and then did the same.

"Gomen." And he let out a soft chuckle.

"Apologizing for?" she asked

"Come here…" he commanded her as he stretched out his left hand while his right hand tapped his lap.

She let him wrap his arms on her small waist and let him guide her to be cradled on his lap.

"I'm sorry for doubting, and making you worried at that." He finally said

"Yes. You should be." She answered pouting as she pinched his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed his now red nose

She burst out laughing at his reaction and then he too giggled with her afterwards.

"Go too sleep now. Tomorrow will be a very tiring day." He instructed her.

She planted a sweet kiss on his lips then snuggled close to him on the couch as she let sleep overtake her.

As the stars twinkled above, casting out faint hues of light, glittering like little diamonds that dangled in the sky; Tsubasa watched her drift into a slumber and waited for sleep to take him, unluckily, he didn't get it easily.

---

'_Andou_' Natsume murmured as he lay wide awake on his bed (old room) as thoughts about the shadow manipulator occupied his mind.

---

* * *

A/N: I am sOo very **SORRY****minna****-san**!!!! this was short and for the very late update… 

Lame reasons: sem-break was over, classes started again; the ever unswerving writer's block casted its spell on me; and there was too much drama going on in this fic, and I need humor to keep my mind working. As a result, I ended up doing a humorous oneshot (which I uploaded nth days ago)-I do hope you guys can read it Ü.

Anyway, whadyatink? Was this chapter lame????? Flame me if you want. (hands up--surrender)comments, suggestions… gladly accepted

Btw, thank you very much for putting me and this story on story alert/favorite – author alert/favorite, and for reviews. You are all sÜper dooper appreciated! (I do hope I'm living up to your expectations. Knowing readers happy keeps the fire in me burning. Yeah!! hehe)


End file.
